


if it feels like a home (power on)

by thermocline



Category: Polygon/McElroy Vlogs & Podcasts RPF
Genre: Anxiety about intimacy, Established Relationship, Multi, Pegging, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 20:04:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17856086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thermocline/pseuds/thermocline
Summary: To be fair, part of it was Simone helping them communicate, setting them up, or, as she likes to tell it, “getting you to stop being dumbasses about each other.”





	if it feels like a home (power on)

**Author's Note:**

> hhhh discord made me do it! [original tumblr post here (safe for work)](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/452533377971650581/547315672070488084/image0.png). anyway here's an oddly vulnerable but still fun threesome. the title is from "power on" by james blake. 
> 
> if you or someone you know is tagged here, uh, take caution, turn back now if you please!
> 
> as always, positive feedback feeds the bridge trolls

By the time they make it all the way home on transit, Brian feels like his stomach is being torn in half by anxiety.

 

It isn’t rational – these are two of the people who love him the most in the world, who he’s closest with – but for some reason, he's shutting down. What the  _fuck_.

 

“If you’re nervous about it, you can watch,” Pat says, and Brian nods, doesn’t know what else to do, really. He's frustrated with himself. Why panic this time?

 

“Here,” Simone says, kissing Brian’s forehead, handing him a sweatshirt. It’s Pat’s, if the old US Army embroidery is anything to go by. “Don’t sweat it, seriously.”

 

“Okay,” Brian manages, voice wary. He feels a little cornered by the two of them as he pulls the sweatshirt over his head. Their eyes are still intently on him when his head emerges. Pat’s face softens. Brian gives him a small smile back.

 

Pat leans over, catches his mouth. It’s sweet. His lips are just soft enough against Brian’s, and he sweeps Brian’s hair back from his forehead, lets Brian exhale into it.

 

Kissing Pat is good. It always is. It’s been a few months, off and on, and now things have settled down. To be fair, part of it was Simone helping them communicate, setting them up, or, as she likes to tell it, “getting you to stop being dumbasses about each other.”

 

But whatever. Fuck the details.

 

Pat knows what Brian likes for a belated dinner, after they overstay their welcome at the office, and Pat knows how Brian needs to be held down sometimes, praised until he gets out of his head. Brian knows how to suck Pat off until he’s begging, hands wound tight in Brian’s hair; what music to play while Pat helps him tidy up the apartment. They both get something out of it.

 

Sleeping with his coworkers should be scarier. Mostly, it’s just nice to have partners who care enough about him that offer to put on a show even when Brian may not be feeling up to task.

 

There’s a soft rustling, a clip and snap, from behind Pat. When Brian pulls out of the kiss, Simone’s lingering behind Pat, smiling fondly, stroking his hip. Her harness is up around her hips, dildo jutting out unselfconsciously, t-shirt knotted around her waist.

 

“Jesus,” Brian says, and Pat turns around for just a second to see what Simone’s picked, smiling when he catches sight of the pink-and-purple tentacle she’s sporting. He turns back around, then presses his face against Brian’s chest. It could almost come across as bashful, were it not for how his back is arched, legs spread like he’s putting himself on display.

 

Pat doesn’t usually bottom for Brian. They don’t do much in the way of penetration. If anything, Pat’s one of the few people Brian’s met who genuinely doesn’t mind.

 

“Up,” Simone commands, and Pat pushes his ass back toward Simone’s hips. One of her hands settles on his hip as the other guides the tip of the tentacle in. Brian can just see where Pat’s hole is shiny with lube, how his shoulders are rising and falling like he’s bracing himself for impact. Simone grins, almost feral. She bottoms out, tipping Pat’s body forward.

 

Everything is perfectly still for a moment, save for Pat's shudder when Simone traces her fingertips down his back in an almost soothing gesture.

 

“You look really good,” Brian says quietly. He pushes Pat’s hair off his forehead as Pat braces himself on his wrists, avoiding Brian’s eyes. Pat laughs, breathless.

 

Brian watches Simone start driving into Pat, slow rolls of her hips. She meets Brian’s eyes, smiling in this half-playful, half-sadistic way, and Brian’s suddenly aware of how he’s slowly getting hard, dick pressing against the fly of his boxer briefs.

 

Pat’s pretty, getting fucked, all of his cynicism gone in favor of quiet begging, an eager reception of touch. Pat’s arms flex as he pushes himself back towards Simone, and Simone leans forward, pulls him back upright with an arm around his stomach. From this angle, in front of them, Brian can see Pat hard and leaking, dick bumping against his stomach each time Simone fucks into him.

 

“Go ahead,” Simone says, nodding her head at Brian, and Brian, hands shaking, frees himself from his underwear, wrapping a hand around his dick. It feels forbidden, watching them and taking his own pleasure without giving anything back, even though they’re right in his lap. But Pat gives a soft _oh_ when he notices, and Simone smiles appreciatively.

 

Encouraged, Brian grabs the bottle of lube from under the other pillow on Pat’s bed, getting a little bit in his hand to ease the glide. It won’t take much. There’s no pressure here, no end goal, really.

 

“Brian,” Pat mutters, watching him for just a moment before his eyes close again as Simone hits his prostate. Something hot and possessive goes through Brian’s stomach. He doesn’t dwell on it or question it. “Fuck, you really like watching, huh?”

 

“Yeah,” Brian answers, simple. A joke doesn’t seem right, right now. “You have no idea.”

 

This time, Brian pulls Pat toward him, lets Pat resettle on his hands before kissing him fully. Pat shoves forward with each thrust of Simone’s hips, but Brian doesn’t mind; just tries to give enough pressure back to counterbalance. With his free hand, he reaches down to stroke Pat’s cock, feather-light, and Pat makes a wounded noise against Brian’s mouth.

 

“Again,” Simone asks, simply, and Brian would follow both of them to the ends of the earth, if it would make them happy. He reaches a little further, finding the head of Pat’s dick, and lets Simone’s efforts rock him back and forth between the ring of Brian’s fingers.

 

“You two,” Pat manages, laughing breathlessly, and doesn’t finish the sentence as he tenses up and comes hot on Brian’s palm, Simone shoving into his body and staying there as he rides it out. Not a moment later, Pat’s on him, kissing him deeply and replacing Brian’s hand with one of his own. Brian begs for just a moment as Simone tucks her chin over Pat’s shoulder to watch, and when she quietly adds “c’mon” he’s done for, shivering through the orgasm.

 

“Thanks,” Brian says, and kisses Pat again, just because he can.

 

Simone exhales, long and loud, and pulls out of Pat slowly. “You guys are gross,” she says affectionately, and Brian stares her down until she gets the hint and takes Pat’s place, pressing a wet kiss to Brian’s mouth. She turns, kisses Pat’s temple, and then gets up gingerly and heads to the bathroom.

 

“Okay?” Pat says, forehead pressed to Brian’s, and Brian wishes he wasn’t so fucking ridiculous, making them feel like they had to treat him carefully around any kind of remotely overwhelming sex thing.

 

“Yeah,” Brian whispers back belatedly. Pat nods, pulling away a little.

 

“It’s a lot, with someone else,” Pat says, smiling lopsidedly. Brian’s chest feels warm. “It always is. It’s ok to need a minute.”

 

“Yeah,” Brian says, absentminded. When he looks up, Simone’s standing there with a warm washcloth and two pairs of clean boxers. “I think a minute sounds great."

 

Simone and Pat both give him a thumbs up, then shove each other when they notice their duplicity. Brian doesn’t stop laughing for a while.

 


End file.
